Perfect Date
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Jake and Marley are going on a date, which at first neither is sure it really was. As the night pass the date become more and more perfect. (COMPLETE AU)


**This is a small piece I made with a friend. I hope you guys like it. **

**I don't own Glee**

The day had finally come. The day both Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman were eager to come. It was their first date.

Jake parked his mom's beat up old clunker of a car outside Marley's house. He wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do—should he just text her or was he supposed to go up to the door? He hadn't ever really gone out with a girl before—his previous "dates" had just entailed him making out or hooking up with some girl he barely knew. This was different, though. For some reason he couldn't really figure out, Marley was different. He climbed out of the car and up to her front door, reaching out a finger to press the doorbell.

Marley looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure what she should wear but at the end decide to go with a yellow and white sun dress. It worked in any situation she guessed, especially since she didn't know if this was a date or just friends hanging out but she hoped it was a date. She began to panic, what if she was hoping for too much. What if he didn't mean it like a date? Just when she was about to slip the dress off she heard the door bell and her heart gave a leap. "Marley! There a boy here" Her mother yelled from the living room. She took a deep breath and grabbed her purse. She walked down the stairs, shyly, almost too careful. Just when she reached the bottom of the stairs she found herself in front of Jake. "Hello Jake" She said with a soft smile.

Jake had never been good at interacting with parents, and he was trying to do his best not to make a total ass of himself in front of her mom. He stopped midsentence when he saw Marley coming down the stairs. Yeah. He definitely wanted this to be a date. Suddenly, however, he felt nervous. What if she didn't want it to be? "Hi," he managed to say after a second, smiling at her. "You look nice." Nice was definitely an understatement. "You ready?"

Marley felt herself blush. Jake looked a lot better than she could've ever imagined. "Why thank you" She said trying to lighten the mood without giving out so much. She stepped closer and they both stepped outside. "Have fun honey" Her mother said as she smiled at both of them. Marley felt excited and nervous. She looked up and smiled shyly. "so what's the plan puckerman?" She said teasingly.

Jake couldn't help but smile wider when he saw her blush. She just looked so adorable, and he couldn't help but think of what Santana had told him when he went looking for girl advice. If she blushes around him, she'd told him, it was a good sign. "It was nice to meet you," he told her mom politely as the two stepped outside. "I'm not really sure," he admitted with a laugh in answer to Marley's question, opening the passenger side door for her. "I figured we could go see what's playing and go from there? If there's nothing good, there's always redbox or something."

Marley laughed at Jake's comment. It was easy to be around him, almost as if it was meant to be. "I'm sure there will be good movies" she giggled, before cursing herself for giggling. "You know there this new movie I heard about, Red Dawn. You want to see that one?" She asked as she looked at him from the corner of the eyes. For a moment she stared at his face and couldn't help thoughts almost clouding her mind. Jake was handsome to say the least but why would someone like him like someone like her? She couldn't even bring herself to think so. It was just too risky.

Jake smiled at her as he climbed into the driver's side and started up the car. "I don't remember the last time I went to the movies," he laughed. "Well, no matter what the movie is, we'll make it fun." Strangely enough, he meant it. He didn't know if he'd ever been able to have fun just hanging out with a girl and getting to know her, but he was really looking forward to it, strangely enough. It was a new thing for him, and he liked it. The only thing that was bugging him- she was way out of his league. How could he have a chance with her? He nodded, smiling at Marley as he drove out of her neighborhood to the movie theater a short distance away. "Red Dawn sounds good to me, I heard it's supposed to be good."

"Great" Marley grinned as she tried to make herself comfortable. "So Jake..." She began. She knew that Santana voted for her not to what she was about to do when she went to talk to Santana the evening before. Marley couldn't keep wondering, she just needed to know. "I spoke to Santana yesterday and she told me something that I just wanted to ask you" She said. She stopped herself for minutes, maybe it was best if she didn't ask but then again she couldn't. She needed to know so if she was correct she could at least not get her heart so heart broken.

Jake felt like his heart was about to stop. He swallowed hard, hands grasping the wheel tighter as he stared straight ahead, trying to figure out what Santana possibly could have told her. He'd confided a lot in his brother's girlfriend—more than he'd ever meant to—but he didn't think she would be the type to spill his secrets to the girl he had a crush on. He didn't trust people easily, and he sure as hell didn't like to be proven wrong about the ones he did choose to trust. "What is it?" he finally asked warily as he pulled into a parking spot, turning off the car as he looked over at Marley.

Marley bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous. His eyes felt like they were burning a hole into her but she stayed strong. "Well she and I were talking and she told me you like someone" She said and with that she met his eyes. "I wanted to know who it is because maybe... possibly I could help you get her" She said. "You know you can trust me right?" She asked hopefully. Hopeful his answer would be her.

Jake wasn't exactly sure what he had been expecting to hear from Marley, but the next words out of her mouth caught him off guard. He wasn't really sure if he was grateful or pissed at Santana for what she'd told her—it all depended on how the next few minutes went. "Um," he started nervously, at a loss for words as he stared into her gorgeous blue eyes. He didn't want to completely ruin his chances with her by coming on too strong, but he didn't want to ruin his chances by making her think he didn't like her. "I kind of… like you," he finished lamely, for once in his life not caring about being the tough, badass Puckerman. "I don't know, I just kind of… feel like we have a connection. And maybe I'm wrong. I just know that I haven't really felt that with anybody else."

Marley stared at Jake. Had the words really come out of his mouth or had she completely imagined them? "You... like... me?" She asked dumbly. It was then she notice the hope showing in Jake's eyes. The same hope she had been showing minutes ago, had she been so blind not see what everyone else saw. Marley couldn't believe it. Her cheeks became warm and red. Not only was she happy, she was almost giddy. "So, this IS a date?" She blurted out.

Even though he was pretty sure his heart was about to pound out of his chest, Jake couldn't help but chuckle at the disbelief in Marley's tone. It was unbelievable to him that she didn't see how amazing she was. "Yeah, I like you," he told her, as if it should have been obvious the whole time. He still had no idea what was going on in her head, though, and it was driving him crazy. He wasn't expecting her to like him—the bad boy that was known for using girls and breaking hearts, the guy who had nothing going for him. But it didn't stop him, for once in his life, from hoping. "Yeah. Unless you don't want it to be," he replied quietly, his face seriously searching hers.

Marley's cheeks became even more crimson. He liked her. Her of all people. Jake Puckerman, possibly newest number one hottie in school, liked her, Marley Rose, socially awkward her. She stared into his deep brown eyes smiled. It was then Santana's words rang in her mind. She needed to take a risk. She had been safe for too long, she need to put herself at steak for once and Jake was the perfect person for that. "I-I-I want it to be a date" She said with a soft shy smile.

This was a first for Jake. He'd noticed girls his entire life, sure, but he'd never actually cared about any of them. Caring about people set you up to get hurt or disappointed—that was something he'd learned at an early age, something that had always stuck with him. He barely knew Marley, but that was the thing. He felt like he had known her forever. She was beautiful, she was sweet and pure and he didn't want to just sleep with her and then forget who she was. He wanted to make this count. At her answer, he let himself_ really _smile for the first time in a long time. "Okay," he said, getting out of the car, walking around to open her door and holding out his hand. "Then it's a date."

Marley felt herself grin. She watched him go around and open her door. "It's a date" She squeaked inside her head as soon as the word left his lips. She took his hand and pulled herself up and finding herself inches away from his body. She wondered if she should leave his hand with hers. To her they felt like it just belonged with his but instead she softly slipped it away until it fell to her side. At the moment her cell phone gave a chirp, startling her for a moment. She pick it up and brought up to her eyes. Her smile turned into a frown in a instant. Her eyes met Jake's before turning back to her cell phone. She type and then turned it off. She was not letting anything ruin her night.

When their hands made contact, it was almost electric. He'd never really understood what the big deal was with holding hands (how could you feel close to someone by just touching hands, of all things?) but now it made more sense. Her tiny hand fit perfectly into his. When she got out of the car, she was so close to him that all he would have to do was lean down a mere inch and he could kiss her. Did he have the guts to? Did she even want him to? Then her hand slipped out of his and her phone made a noise, snapping him out of it. "Everything okay?" he asked when he saw her frown.

Marley sigh and smiled once again. "Yes, it's just Kitty" She shrugged. It was then she felt really relived, for a long time she really thought Jake liked Kitty but she was wrong. Kitty was wrong. She shook away the thoughts and smiled at Jake for a moment she would've sworn he was going to kiss her. Deep down she really wanted him to. She knew she would never be bold enough to be the first one to actually kiss him, especially when she had no experience what so ever. "Don't know how she got my number but I turned it off. I don't want her to ruin our date" She said nervously as she bit her bottom lip.

Jake's eyes widened, sputtering at the mention of his… well, he didn't really know what Kitty was to him. They'd been fooling around since the beginning of the summer, and Santana told him that Kitty liked him as more than just a fling. He'd been meaning to break things off with her, but her intensity scared him a little bit. He wasn't great with confrontation, and he really didn't want Kitty to start terrorizing Marley because of him. "Has she been messing with you? I can talk to her about it, maybe get her to stop." He had been trying to keep his crush on Marley a secret, but from the sounds of it, his feelings were plain as day, and unfortunately Kitty had picked up on things, too.

Marley smiled and placed hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself" She winked. "I'm strong girl" She said as her hand left his arm and she flexed her skinny muscle and laughed. Never had she been able to joke as she was doing with any other guy she had liked before. Instead she would come to stuttering and in some cases even trembling but with Jake it was different. It all felt so natural and easy and even thought was beating rapidly against her chest Marley didn't show it.

Jake laughed. "I'm terrified, you could probably kick my ass," he told her jokingly as she flexed her tiny "muscles." He resolved not to even think about Kitty for the rest of the night—he wasn't going to let her ruin anything. He was on a date with an amazing girl, one who sent a shiver up his spine every time she touched him, and he was going to enjoy it. He was able to have fun and relax around her like he couldn't with anyone else. From what he'd guessed and experienced, that didn't happen often, and he didn't want to waste it. His heart still pounding hard in his chest, he reached for her hand as they walked up to the theater. It was surprising that it wasn't more crowded on the summer night, but he wasn't going to complain about purchasing their tickets quickly and easily. "Do you want popcorn?" he asked her, looking over at her as they exited the ticket line.

Marley's eyes lit as she heard Jake's laugh. As they walked to not so long ticket line, she felt his hand swiftly grabber hers. She couldn't help but smile, she was glad he had taken her hand. She tried to control herself as they stopped at the ticket line and he still hadn't let go of her hand. It felt so right to be next to him. A soon as they got out of the ticket line she shook her head when he asked her if she wanted popcorn. She knew Jake was like, neither of them had that much money and she didn't want him spending all of it on her but she didn't want him to think she thought of him of some sort charity. She hated when people treated her like that, so she knew exactly how to play. "You know my mom and I always buy some chocolate bars and small soda. It's the perfect sugar rush to enjoy a good movie" She suggested as she smiled at him.

Jake's family didn't have a lot of money, it was true. They started out at the bottom, especially when his dad skipped town and stopped paying child support, but his mom managed to work them up to middle class. He'd grown up in a rough part of town, but he'd never missed out on the things that he needed. He'd even been able to take dance classes for the past five years, although that was something he hadn't admitted to anyone before. Then his mom got laid off and had to go back to waitressing, and it was all downhill from there. Jake saved any bit of money he managed to earn, so he'd managed to build up a decent amount of cash—and he was more than okay with spending it on a girl he liked. He nodded, smiling again (something he did a strange amount when he was with Marley). "Sounds good to me," he replied, squeezing her hand as he walked to the concession counter to get the candy and sodas.

Marley giggled. The date had just started and yet she was already enjoying herself at the fullest. As they reached the concession counter Marley picked a Crunch bar and 7up. She was happy to see that Jake was no intending to let go of her anytime soon. Finally they entered the movie half filled movie room. Marley didn't bother to ask, she would just lead him to her favorite spot. She squeezed his hand and pulled him until they were on the second last row. "It's better from here. No matter who sits in front we will see" She said tilting her head as she sat down at one of the cinema very comfortable red chairs.

Jake put his reese's pieces and coke on the counter next to Marley's stuff as he handed a few bills over to the cashier, managing to hold Marley's hand the entire time. He didn't care if they looked stupid. He didn't want to let her go. He wasn't worrying about sweaty palms, he was focused on how smooth her skin was and how she was holding onto him just as tightly as he was her. And it felt good. Jake let her lead him into the theater and to one of the top rows of chairs—the perfect movie spot. The previews had just started, they had gotten there in plenty of time. "I think the last movie I saw here was Finding Nemo," Jake grinned, shaking his head. "I guess I don't get out much."

Marley's eyes winded. She looked away and tried to hold her laughter. "You're kidding right?" She asked as she bit her bottom lip. For a moment her hand slipped from his as she fixed the edge of her dress. For a moment she felt shy once again, it was like he gave her strength to be fearless and as a act of her own bravery she slipped her hand into his once again and smiled. Then a question came into mind. "How come you don't come to the movies that often?" She asked.

Jake's grin turned into a chuckle as he saw her biting her lip. All he could think about was how cute she was and how badly he wanted to kiss her. "It's okay, you can laugh," he told her. His heart sank a little bit as she pulled her hand away, but he left his on the armrest between them in hopes that she would grab it again—he didn't want to push anything on her, but it was there if she wanted it. He was all hers. He bit the inside of his cheek again to keep from grinning as she intertwined their fingers after a second. He didn't want to seem like a total dork, but man, did he like this girl. "I don't know," he said, shrugging. "I mean, I guess part of it was a money thing when I was a kid, and then I just never got in the habit of it. What about you, come here often?" he added jokingly, playing up the line with smoldering brown eyes.

Marley couldn't help but laugh out loud, getting weird/pissed off looks from the rest of the people around them. "You did not just use that" She said as her cheeks turned pink. She looked at him straight in the eyes and rose eyebrow as she work a semi smug smirk.

Jake couldn't help but let his laugh mix with hers, regardless of all the annoyed people close to them. Her laugh was infectious. It was the first time he had heard her _really_ laugh, and he wanted to hear more of it. "Yeah, I guess I did. I'm not as smooth as I think I am," he grinned at her, inwardly kicking himself for the word vomit. Usually, when he was with a girl he was in control of the reactions, he pulled off the lines like he was an award winning actor in some sappy chick flick. With Marley, though, all of that just felt fake. He couldn't be anything but himself, and he hoped that was good enough.

Marley pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose before giggled."You're a lot smoother than you think"she blurted out. "I-I-I mean.." She tried to cover up but couldn't. She looked away and tried to pretend the tension between them wasn't there but she couldn't. She had revealed too much. Why did he have to have such power over her? Just by looking into his eyes every wall she had ever put would just crumble down.

Jake raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to reply before he caught her turn bright red, those clear blue eyes darting away from his as she awkwardly looked anywhere but at him. He bit back another smile. He felt guilty for flustering her, but he was amazed at how perfect she always seemed to him—the way she looked, the way she acted. How she could seem totally collected around him and then snap back to being embarrassed in a split second, staying totally adorable the entire time. "Marley," he said quietly, squeezing her hand as the dimming lights in the theater and the noise from the giant speakers faded away. It might as well have been just the two of them in that theater; he didn't care. He just wanted her to turn her head back again.

Her eyes snapped into his as soon as her name came from his lips. For a moment time froze and all she could even focus was on his eyes. The eyes that had made her in so much trouble in just one night. They captured her, her whole was completely numb when she looked into his eyes. How could she be as cool and calm when she was looking into his eyes she didn't have any control over herself. She was afraid that maybe her feelings were a lot stronger than she would have liked to. Strong enough to scare him away and she didn't want that. She wanted to be holding his hand for as long as she could. She wanted to be everything to him because it was clear to her that he was everything to her.

Jake forgot how to breathe when Marley turned, hitting him with the full force of her eyes. All he could do was stare at her, drinking her in and wondering how the hell he had managed to get lucky enough to have a girl as amazing as her even want to hang out with a guy like him. It was almost too good to be true—not only was she there with him, holding _his_ hand like she would never let it go, but she actually liked him. He didn't care about being tough with her. His heart was on his sleeve, hers for the taking. Jake ignored the crowd and the movie that was beginning to play on the screen and stared intensely into those huge, beautiful blue eyes before he leaned in slowly to press his lips against hers.

Marley felt shock. They had been staring at each other of what seem forever and then in slow motion he placed his lips against hers. She was frozen still, it was her first kiss. Her first kiss ever and she was sharing it with Jake. Her eyes slowly began to close as she decide to let her instinct take over. She had heard of moments like this but she had never imagined herself being in a moment like this. She let her mind go blank and with that she kissed back.

In all honesty, Jake had lost count of the number of girls he had kissed. If he felt attraction to a girl, he just went for it—and there had been a lot of girls. This was different, though. It was like he was having his first kiss, because no other girl could ever come close to Marley. He had trouble believing that they had only just met. Her lips felt so perfect and so natural on his, their hands fit seamlessly together like pieces in a puzzle. He could talk to her about real stuff without worrying about how cool he was. They could make each other laugh, they could make each other blush, and he was more than fine with filling every awkward silence with a kiss. He pulled back to catch his breath, resting his forehead against hers. "Sorry," he said quietly, looking at her and hoping that she didn't think he moved too fast. "Was that… okay?"

Marley found it hard to breath. The kiss had literary taken her breath away. It was all she ever imagined and more and now as she stared in this eyes which now reflected hers. She never expect this to be in this kind of situation. Kissing a guy she barely knew, feeling such a deep connection with said guy that her heart could barely contain itself. No she never thought it would be like this. She always thought she would end up alone because she would always be afraid of getting hurt but instead of being afraid she took a leap of faith, because there was something in Jake's eyes that made her trust him. She smiled softly as he ask if what he did was okay. Didn't he know it was more than okay. Didn't it know it was... "It was perfect" She whispered.

Jake had always been wary of expectations. The higher they were, the harder and worse you were let down. He wasn't necessarily an unhappy person, but nothing had come easy for him. He'd spent his whole childhood hoping to see his dad walk in the door and actually be there for him, and he had been let down time and time again. He'd wanted to fit in at school, but it didn't help that his background was so mixed and so broken, that he was different from the other kids. When he'd asked Marley out, he had tried not to make any hopes or expectations, unable to even think about the let down that would happen if he did. But now he was starting to think that you weren't always doomed. Sometimes, amazing things happened. You just had to wait for them and be smart enough to make them count. "You're perfect," he told her quietly, taking her face gently in his hands as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Perfect, Perfection. Words Marley barely heard about herself. It almost seemed to be opposites sometimes. Especially when Kitty was around, she made sure to let Marley know that she was way off of being perfect and Marley had come to live with that. Not being perfect but now here she was, her forehead pressed against his as he looked deep into her eyes, he called her perfect and she could see it in his eyes that he meant it. Marley was about to answer him, to tell him she was not perfect. That she was so off perfect that she felt it could somewhat damage the word but then his lips came in contact with hers and she forgot everything else. As an impulse she took her hand and ran it through his short black hair until her hand rested on the nook of his neck.

"So maybe some other time we can go see a movie and actually watch it," Jake laughed as they walked out of the theater, still holding Marley's hand. "Not that I'm complaining, of course." He felt almost giddy, which was strange—he couldn't remember feeling giddy once in his life, ever. He hadn't stopped smiling once in the last two hours, and he had a feeling that smile was going to stick around a lot longer than that. Marley made him happy, it was as simple as that. He wished that the movie was longer—he didn't want the date to be over yet.

Marley laughed at Jake's comment. "Oh so you're saying there will be a next time?" She asked teasingly. So she hadn't seen the movie? So she had spent the whole movie kiss Jake Puckerman, she was so deep in a euphoric state that she didn't care. As they walked to back to the car she notice some girls watching them but their hateful stare would not bother Marley tonight. "Is that a blush I see Puckerman?" She said as they got close to his car. She reached out and pinched his cheek light before erupting on giggles.

"I'm saying that I really like hanging out with you, and there should definitely be a next time," Jake told her, lightly swinging their hands as they walked. There was definitely a difference in hanging out with Marley and then any other girl he had ever hung out with. Actually, this was his first real date with a girl. She was the first one that he had ever cared enough for to actually take out in an effort to get to know her. If he wanted to just make out with a girl, he wouldn't bother with the whole charade of a date and waste his money. He actually wanted to get to know Marley, though. He had a feeling that, even though they were young and they barely knew each other, this could be the start of something real. "Aw, we match," he said teasingly, grinning as he lightly poked Marley's blush-pink cheek.

Marley wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue at him. With Jake she could relax, she could be the biggest dork and not care. "I am not blushing" She said and slipped his hand from her and walked slightly ahead. She crossed her arms and smirked as she watched him from the corner of eye. It all felt so surreal but she defiantly was enjoy every minutes of it.

Jake raised an eyebrow, grinning at her. "Oh, really?" She drove him crazy, but in the best possible way. Being with Marley felt kind of like flying- stomach swooping all over the place, constantly exhilarated, practically floating on air. He let her walk ahead of him for a second before walking faster to catch up with her. He reached out, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. "Caught you," he grinned.

Marley grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes you did" She said. Could it be possible to be as happy as she was that night? It was the best first date she could ever imagine. It almost felt like one of Taylor Swifts love songs. Very sappy yet heartwarming. "You know. I'm glad you ask me out… and I'm glad Santana and Puck were right" She said and smiled. She had been so silly before, denying every having a chance with Jake. Thinking she didn't see her the way everyone seemed to think he saw her. She thought they were blind but as it turned out she was the one who had been blind and she didn't mind. For the first time in her life she didn't mind being wrong.

"What did they say?" he asked curiously. He had asked Santana for a lot of advice about what to do about Marley- he had no problem flirting with girls, figuring out if they just thought he was hot, but she was different. She was quieter, she was harder to read, although that was probably because Jake's heart had been half there before he even knew that Marley felt the same way about him. He still couldn't believe that she liked him, that she was in his arms and that, if he wanted to, he could lean in and kiss her right then and there. People could talk all they wanted about Jake Puckerman losing his badass streak because he was whipped- because, truth be told, he was a goner for this girl, and he was totally okay with that.

Marley's eyes averted, not sure if she should tell him the whole truth. She had lied to Puck and Santana about liking Jake. She had told them that they were just friends and nothing more but it was all because she never thought could really like her but they saw so clearly it scared her. "Well..." She began as her eyes found his again. "At first Puck told me that you might be trouble but I guess he changed his mind after a while" She said trying not to go into so much detail about why Puck didn't seem to like Jake since the beginning, it was their job to talk to one another. "But I always told him you were a really nice guy and I guess he kind of figure out that I liked you and after a while he began to say that you liked me too, even though I told him it was all on his mind. I never thought that someone like you could like someone like me" She said. There it was the truth. She had laid it out, her cards were on the table, now there was no way she could back down. This was her confession.

As soon as Marley turned her eyes away from his, Jake got worried. It wasn't exactly a secret that he wasn't anyone's idea of the perfect guy or the perfect boyfriend. He'd spent the entire summer sleeping around with a girl he didn't even like, for Christ's sake, along with a few other random. He'd spent his whole life trying to figure out how to be a man, how to be cool, and he didn't have much of an example. He'd always defaulted for his dad's role- focusing on himself and what he wanted, regardless of who he hurt in the process. Things were changing this year, though. Jake was starting to realize that he cared about more than himself, more than his own shallow goals. He was starting to actually build friendships, and the feelings he had for the girl in front of him could change everything he'd ever believed about himself or his life. He didn't want to let her down. "You thought that _I _wouldn't want _you?_" he asked her in disbelief, a small laugh escaping from his mouth. "That's... Marley, that's crazy. If there's anybody that can do better, it's you. I'm... look, I really, really like you. And I really want to be the right guy for you, but I've made a lot of mistakes before. I'm not exactly... the best guy you could find."

Marley smiled softly and pressed her forehead against his. "You're wrong" she said. "Not only do I feel completely comfortable when I'm around you but I'm actually happy". She leaned closer and places a teasing kiss on his lips. "I know you have a past" She said not knowing how else to put it. She had heard the rumors around town. She even heard Puck and Santana speaking about Jake hitting on her when they met but she truly believed that he was just trying to protect himself from getting hurt. She understood what is what like to be afraid of being that vulnerable. "Let's just erase it… for the both of she smiled before pouting. "If you want to"

Jake smiled, lightly trailing his fingers along her back as he kissed her. He could do that forever and still never get tired of it. "I feel the same way about you," he told her. He couldn't believe how natural it felt to talk to her, to touch her and kiss her and just be around her. She was all that he had been able to think about since they'd talked for the first time, making a confusing connection. He was afraid to even think that she felt it, too, but now that he knew he hadn't just lost his mind, he just felt right. Like he was exactly where he was supposed to be for the first time in his life. He smiled back at her, reaching out to brush some of her hair out of her face. "Yeah. I definitely want to," he told her, leaning in to kiss her again.

Marley sigh happily as she kissed Jake. "This has been the best first ever" She confessed as soon as she came up for air. At least she hoped it was. It was true from her point of view. Oh how she'd dream about being this happy. About meeting someone and having this incredible connection that no one could really shake off. She always thought they only existed in fairytales or romance novels, she actually believe that someday she could be this happy. Maybe she was going over head, maybe it was all too soon but it just felt so right.

"Best first date ever," he agreed. "Any chance of a second?" He didn't just want to let this go and forget about it. Jake used to hate romance- he rolled his eyes at Valentine's Day, steadfastly refused to watch chick flicks with anyone because love was bullshit. Sexual attraction was something he understood all too well, but there was no chance for the real thing, not for him. He wasn't going to be like his dad, stupid enough to produce a pile of kids and leave them totally on his own, or like his mom, naive enough to think that love could make difficult circumstances okay. People had always told him to wait, he would find somebody who would change his mind. It was starting to look like all those people were right, and he was okay with that.

"Oh I don't know… "She said teasingly as she unwrapped herself from his arms and took a few steps back. "I would have to think about it" She said before giggling. She felt so liberated to be herself in front of someone. To not worry about anything else but just laugh and joke.

"Oh, really?" Jake laughed. "Let me know when you can fit me in your busy schedule, then, Princess." He moved ahead of her, jokingly opening the passenger door of his car with a bow. He had never actually allowed himself to let his guard down, be goofy and joke around with someone before. It was actually fun.

Marley giggled and shook her head. Most people didn't know this side of Jake, the joker and cute side of him, the side he had only shown her. Marley liked this. "Why thank you Dear Sir" She said with fake English accent as she delicately got in the car. She looked around the car and smiled. This would always be the place where he told her he liked her. For her this car was one of her favorite places.

Jake walked back around to the driver's side, getting in the car and putting his keys in the ignition. As he carefully backed out of the parking space- usually he drove like a maniac, but he was more careful when Marley was in the car with him- all he could think about was how badly he didn't want the date to be over. He knew he'd be replaying the night over and over inside his head, wishing that it could last forever. It didn't matter that they hadn't watched the movie or done anything creative or exciting- just being with her was intoxicating, exhilarating. He didn't believe in love at first sight and he didn't want to rush into anything, but he hadn't ever known anybody like her. Everything about Marley was amazing to him. All too soon, he was parked in her driveway and opening the car door for her to walk her to her front door.

Marley looked out the window and sigh. "I guess this is it" She said as she looked back at him with a small smile. She didn't want the date to come to an end. The date had gone better than she had expected. The whole night had been better than she thought it would. She couldn't ask anything better.

"Yeah," Jake said quietly with a sad smile. Oh, well- the best part about saying goodbye was that he'd get to say hello to her again soon, and he couldn't ask for anything better than that. He'd grabbed her hand again when they got out of the car, and he couldn't bring himself to let it go yet. He leaned in to kiss her one last time. "I'll see you later?"

Marley smiled softly and shrugged. "Will do". Marley bit her lips not really sure what do exactly. She had heard about the end of date kiss but they had been kissing all night. She didn't know if he was into that part of the date. Sighing to herself she placed her hand on the door and opened it. "Thank you so much Jake. I had a lot of fun" She said as she got off the car. With one last smile she close the door and began to walk to the front door.

Jake's winded as she closed the door behind her. He was definitely not leaving without one last kiss. He quickly opened the door and ran after her. "Marley wait!" He called out making her turned around. As soon as he got close her crash his lips against hers. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as she gave into the kiss.

It was had been the perfect ending to a perfect date.


End file.
